


Pyrolysis

by LimeAmoeba



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Academy Era, Arson, Blood, Blood cult, Borusa gets burned alive, Borusa in a cult :/, Burning alive, Character Death, Cult, Fire, Gallifreyan Academy, Graphic Violence, Hullcinations, I need to make it clear rn, M/M, Marriage, Mental Breakdown, Mental Illness, Prydonian Academy (Doctor Who), Relationship Issues, Secret Relationship, Social Constructs, Time Lord Telepathy (Doctor Who), Toxic Social Constructs, Violence, mental pain, so is Koschei :/, telepathic bonding, telepathic torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:59:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 16,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27343144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LimeAmoeba/pseuds/LimeAmoeba
Summary: Drax is trapped in the enclosed life of expectations and social rules. When it becomes too much for Drax it ignites, and the flames spread, smoldering life at the Academy.______________________________________Borusa is also in this enclosed life of house expectations and social class. But nothing of his life is as it seems. When the flames pull sear the delicate strings allowing him and Goth, the schools Headmaster, to exist in secret, the secret dealings and truths of Gallifrey's Noble Prydonian Chapter Houses rears its full head in return.(Note: fic has no beta reader but has been thoroughly edited.)
Relationships: Fuldanquin Borusa/Gothaparduskerialldrapolatkh, Goth/Borusa
Comments: 1
Kudos: 2





	1. Catalyzed Reaction

**Author's Note:**

> NOTE TO READERS:
> 
> THIS FIC CONTAINS CONTENT THAT MAYBE TRIGGERING TO SOME READERS INCLUDING:  
> >Graphic description of mental distress and psychotic episodes  
> >Graphic Language  
> >Graphic description of a Major Character being burned alive.  
> >Graphic description of buildings on fire and burning.
> 
> PLEASE TAKE CAUTION WHEN READING THIS FIC. THE NEXT CHAPTERS ARE NOT AS GRAPHIC AND WILL INCLUDE A WARNING LIKE THIS BEFORE EACH ONE.

Drax felt uncomfortable as he sat in Temporal Dimensional Theory. There was an itch, an urge he couldn’t figure it out. He started to draw on his tablet ignoring the lesson but the feeling grew worse. It felt like something was crawling under his skin and irritating everywhere his body touched something solid. He shivered and scratched the back of his neck where the feeling seemed to concentrate. He shifted in his seat and repositioned his tablet and book. 

The uncomfortable feeling subsided and he continued along with his class. 

That evening after saying Goodnight to his older cousins and the house elders, he went into his room at the large fraternity and closed the door. He climbed into his bed and immediately felt the same restlessness permeate through his body. 

He reacted first by letting out a small whine and shook his leg slightly in the bed. He needed to move. Something. Action. Sound. Yelling? He needed to do everything and anything. His reaction of small, repetitive jerks of his hands and feet were soothing although he probably looked like a madman doing them. Stimulation proved a reasonable solution as the tension in his body melted. The feeling, this intense itch had been satiated. 

Its remission was long enough for him to activate the heated blanket (the one he had gotten when loomed) to produce a gentle heat and for Drax to doze off into a movement-filled sleep. 

**********

Across town Borusa finally gave into his tired body and closed the book he had been reading in bed. It was an old physical book, teaching the various verbiage and Old Gallifreyan texts and voice compared to Middle Gallifreyan, the language Borusa had already mastered. He was nestled in bed, his head laying on Goths chest and sighed sending telepathic sparks of what could be described to humans as _ cozy _ . 

_ Anything interesting tonight in the book Professor?  _ Goth asked mentally. Borusa rubbed his forehead against him softly. 

_ Well I found it interesting but they did have an ancient marriage declaration…it’s really beautiful... _ Borusa replied softly, he was extremely sensitive telepathically and hardly required physical touch for those he was close with (though he certainly didn’t mind). 

Goth chuckled and kissed the top of his lover's head. The Academy Headmaster had been picking up on Borusa’s hints for eloping for some time. They had been subtle at first but his Fuldanquin was growing frustrated. 

“You are so smart Borusa, but in my age I see right through your little hints.” Goth praised out loud with a yawn. 

Goth played the role of a seasoned Prydonian political figure well here but it didn’t solve the issue. Especially when you had tried to play it with the man who had mastered the art of deflection, and taught it to the academy students. They had been together and in secret since they had both reached upper level courses at the Academy. What had started as study sessions and group projects had quickly turned into an intense and passionate love affair. 

They had moved into apartments close together and had become good at avoiding suspicion amongst their peers and neighbors. They were simply close friends to most of Gallifrey but Borusa was growing tired of it. He was hurt in a way. Was he not enough for Goth to even desire this impossible union he wanted? The thought of their Chapter Houses approving was laughable but, Goth hadn’t even expressed desire. 

“Well, why don’t we? We don’t need anything fancy, we can just sign the papers and move in together without fuss from anyone.” Borusa said to him, sending love and warmth to him. 

“Borusa you know that isn’t true or that simple...it’s 2:00 am we can talk in the morning darling.” Goth said shifting so he could hold him from behind. 

“Why  _ don’t _ we talk now? Do you even want to try and attempt to have a normal relationship we can share with our families?!” Borusa asked a hint of hurt in his voice.

“Fuldanquin...please…I really want to just sleep and enjoy this time I get with you before we settle down and sleep before our busy days. You have early classes.” Goth said, growing slightly irritated. 

“I know but this is odd to me...I just cannot understand your stubbornness for this. I want to marry you. I want to try this somehow. Why won’t you even work with me to solve this?” Borusa fired the questions back, his studies in legal interrogation becoming apparent. 

“ _ Fuldanquinborusa _ ” Goth interrupted loudly, ice in his voice. Borusa tensed at his full name being used and turned away from him. Their telepathic bond ached with stretched tension as both Timelords mentally pulled away. Goth let out a tensed breath but Borusa simply stayed still feeling a lump form in his throat. The normal ice blue that was Goth was faint and the emptiness burned in Borusa’s head.

_ I’m sorry, I’m very tired and tense. I did not have a very good day at work...can we continue this later? _ Goth murmured into his mind softly. Borusa sent a gentle warmth of acknowledgement and concern to him but remained physically turned away. Goth kept his mind closed and concealed from the intense dark maroon and melancholy swirls of Borusa that brewed in front of him.

“...Goodnight…”Borusa whispered back, knowing damn well it wasn’t about to be as he closed his eyes and tried to rest. 

***************

“Hey Drax, thanks again for the lift.” Jelpax said, hopping into the passenger side of the skimmer. 

“My pleasure.” Drax said politely, forcing a sleepy smile. 

“ _ My pleasure _ ? Professor Drax is driving today! And you call me the teachers pet?!” Jelpax teased as they drove to the campus. 

“Sorry, I don’t know what’s going on with me. I feel just really different. I think I’m just tired.” Drax lied, not wanting his friend to worry. He had slept but he woke up feeling as if he had run a marathon.

“Well, that’s okay. I was just joking, but I think you probably got that.” Jelpax said, moving a stray hair from his face. 

“No, it’s okay. Really, I’m just mad I have that stupid ass “Modern Gallifreyan Expression” class. If everyone wants us to be scientists or whatever why do I have to learn about paint!?” Drax asked hitting the acceleration as the barriers lowered to let his lane move, 

“I heard from Millennia that one of Ushas’ compatriots in MicroPrionology was in that class and got so frustrated she smashed an easel in the middle of a studio lab.” Jelpax said. That did not soothe any of Drax’s fears.

“I’m drawing my dream skimmer as my midterm whether the lady wants it or not. I think that’s creative.” Drax said, finally pulling up to the campus parking. He pulled out his ID badge (he had reconfigured an old credit card to match the sequence and had yet been towed) swiping it at the barrier.

The barrier walls dematerialized and Drax drove a bit slower and parked in his usual spot.

“Hey, I would vouch for you. That’s plenty creative!” Jelpax smiled getting his bag and lunch. Drax smiled, the drive and uncomfortable feeling disappearing for the first time in hours. 

The two walked into First Class, a short 20 minute class where Borusa could take attendance and update them on whatever boring things were happening around the school. When they arrived nearly all of their friend group were present and Borusa had yet to arrive. 

“Wait until you fools hear what Drax said this morning.” Jelpax snickered, taking a seat.

“Don’t you dare! I will leave you here!” Drax teased growing flushed. 

“That’s okay. Milennia was talking to Rallon in her sleep last night…. _ again.”  _ Ushas said. 

“Ushas! Are you sure I wasn’t just yawning or something?” Milennia giggled trying to hide her blushing face in her blue curls. Ushas rolled her eyes.

“I don’t think you going ‘Rallon~ come here honey~’ is the same as a yawn.” Ushas cackled as Milennia threw an eraser at her. 

“Well here this, I thanked Drax for the generous ride he provided me so graciously. And this Prydonian fuck turns and goes  _ my pleasure. _ ” Jelpax announced with a dramatic reenactment, grabbing his uniform the way their professors and Chapter house elders did. 

“Dude, shut the fuck up. I got no sleep and I was not that bad. I was on autopilot” Drax explained unable to stay too upset as he gave a rude gesture towards him. 

“Are you insinuating that your default voice and behavior is that of an 900 year old aristocrat???” Theta snickered with Koschei.

“I’m  _ cultured,  _ what can I say?” Drax played it off running fingers through his red waves with a smile. 

The school clock tower began to chime 8:00 am. And puzzling enough both Rallon and more surprisingly their teacher was not present. 

“What the hell? Where are Rallon and Borusa?” Koschei asked softly. 

“I don’t know, maybe I can message him…” Milennia said, pulling out her tablet. 

They heard footsteps that were loud and echoed the halls. It sounded like someone was sprinting. Rallon soon enough appeared at the door with his bag and stood panting trying to catch his breath.

“Dude! Just in time!” Mortimus said, giving him a thumbs up. 

“Holy shit, I don’t think I’ve ever run that fast in my life.” Rallon panted, wiping the sweat from his face and fixing his dark black hair. 

“Yeah, Borusa is running late. You're good.” Mortimus said, giving him an update.

“Awesome, last time I was late he said he would-“ 

“Give you detention, that’s what happens when you are late to three or more morning classes.” Borusa said, appearing behind him making Rallon jump as the rest of the class stood.

“Uhh...Good morning professor…” Rallon said, rushing to his seat.

“Good morning, you can relax. I'm not going to mark you late, I was running behind schedule as well.” Borusa said, setting down his books and tablet. The teacher and students politely bowed to one another.

“Go ahead and sit while I pull up the announcements and take your attendance, I know how much you all enjoy hearing the academy news.” Borusa said with a smile. The class gave bored stares in return making the older Professor chuckle. Despite the less than enthusiastic listening to the announcements, Borusa was happy to be in his classroom and distracted from Goth. 

As Borusa read the announcements, Drax zoned off, looking outside at the campus quad where the younger students were being led to class. He thought of running outside with Theta, Koschei, and Rallon and climbing over everything they could get their hands on. He watched one Timetot begin to climb up an ornamental plastic and glass rock just like he had when younger. He wanted that. He wanted that feeling of freedom and carelessness. 

But he was instead listening to the academy calendar of boring and stupid events. He was in his seat and quiet and submissive and he  _ hated it _ . The itch started causing him to move his legs and feet slightly. He wanted to run outside the academy buildings and scream and kick and punch and bury himself into the hot sand until his body was crushed and still. 

Borusa finally finished his announcements and began to prepare for class. He had his books and turned on the tablet to project in 3D that day's visual aid. It wasn’t a more particularly fun or exciting lecture than usual (though that was certainly subjective) but teaching was what he enjoyed. He liked watching his planet’s youth grow and expand their thinking to higher levels. He liked to learn and unpack subjects and topics and watching his students do the same brought him joy. Even during school holidays when everyone went home to their chapterhouses, he continued to spend time and teach the Timetots and even the infants some colors and letters when he could, using his old school supplies from when his Deca were too small to even reach the chalkboard without a stool. 

The bell rang to change classes and the students stood and began to pack their things to leave.

“Have a good day everyone.” Borusa said with a soft smile. 

A few “thank you”s and “you too”s rang out from his Deca of young adults before his class of preteen history students trickled in. 

Drax felt better getting up from that damned plastic desk and took the long way to his next engineering design class. He had ten minutes and did his best to scratch the itch. He bolted down the stairs of the main academy building and took the stairs instead of the elevator up in the next building. 

When he got to the top his hearts were pumping loudly in his ears and the back of his head was slick with sweat. It felt amazing just to be free. He didn’t want to go or be anywhere. He saw his classmates though, walking into the engineering lecture hall and sighed, heading towards the room to study. 

_ I can do this… _ he thought to himself sitting and pulling on his tablet and pen.

_ We like this stuff and we gotta figure out how to do the nitro-fuel infusion ratios so we can really hit top speeds.  _ Drax thought to himself getting excited for class. The professor walked in and got started, thankfully the itch once more disappeared as Drax became immersed in the lecture.

***********

Drax’s morning classes went well and lastly was that damned art class. He had done the homework sketches of his dream  _ AdenosineTriPhosphate Mark VII Class 15-Gold  _ skimmer that he wanted once he had enough cash to do so. Drax had a buddy who was specializing in multichrome finishes for polymers like the ones skimmers were built on. It would look  _ so cool.  _ He wanted a dark purple and blue multichrome shellac finish with flames of a reddish gold and the largest and loudest sound system he could build. 

He took a seat and chatted a little with the other prydonian students forced to take the class before the professor walked in. They stood and bowed (it was very stupid, he did not respect any teacher in any part outside of the engineering department) before the professor turned on her projection.

“Today your rough drafts were due. You will present in front of the class your sketch and I and your classmates will give a critical but polite and respectful critique or your work. Who would like to go first?” she asked, smoothing the front of her heliotrope cloak. The class was silent making the professor narrow her eyes and scan the room. Drax looked down at his tablet avoiding eye contact.

“Drax? Why don’t you go first?” The professor suggested. The rest of the class sighed in relief. 

“Uh, yes ma’am.” Drax said putting his picture under the tablet to be blown up on the screen big enough for the rest of the class. The professor smiled and looked over the picture putting on her purple reading glasses. She raised an eyebrow making the same face most Academy Professor had mastered almost as if a requirement for employment...the look of disgust and disappointment.

“Drax, what is this? This was to be a unique sketch for a painting.” she asked. 

“Well, ma’am l, I was thinking of painting a picture of how I wanted to fix up my skimmer. I thought it would be cool-” 

  
“The assignment was to bring to class and sketch a new idea. Simply drawing an already existing skimmer and changing the colors is  _ not transformative enough for this assignment _ . I thought I had made that clear last class. ” The art professor said plainly. 

“But- I-I” Drax said, taking the sketches back. 

“I am grading on completion for this assignment and I will mark you complete but I want new sketches for next class. That model already is someone else's intellectual work. I expected better from you.” She said coldly. 

“I hate this bullshit…I’m done…” Drax growled feeling the itch return stronger and anger boil in his blood. 

“I beg your pardon? Did you just talk back to me? You are acting like a child!” the professor asked. Drax ignored her at first and grabbed his things and headed to the doors. 

“Fuck you…Fuck this class…” He said, making the other student’s jaws drop. Drax had never talked to a teacher like that before. He couldn’t handle this anymore.

“Drax!? Drax get back here! I will have to tell your advisor of this behavior and expect detention young man!!” the professor yelled after him. Drax didn’t care anymore and felt numb as he ran down the hall and out to the outskirts of the academy. He could feel hot tears running down his face but felt nothing. 

It was like his mind had opted out. Just his body and instinct were there running the empty biochemical machinery. 

He ran down the red dirt path until he reached the edge of the dome that covered the school. He sank to his knees and pulled the burnt orange grass pulling it out from the roots and threw it against the dome. Drax screamed at the dome, his glass castle and threw stones and dirt at it. He continued feeling himself sweat and the intense itch dig into his body. 

“WHERE AM I? WHERE AM I? WHAT AM I DOING?” he yelled at the top of his lungs hitting the ground. He couldn’t return to the academy, he felt too foggy and sick to even stand. He laid there on the ground looking up as the first sun began to set. The feeling of heat of the planet's twin suns and felt warm and healing on his skin. Drax whined and reached up, still wiggling his feet and bouncing his legs feeling the hot energy on his hands. He wanted  _ more _ . More energy, more feeling of heat around his body. He wanted to feel it. Heat.

Drax reached into his now dirty school uniform for his lighter and lit a stick on fire. The flame burned bright orange, the breeze moving the flame towards him, the crackles and pops of the water leaving the stick creating sensations inside. Drax grinned...it was so nice. It felt comforting. 

_ Stimulating _ . 

Scratching the itch and relieving the tension from his chest, but only a little. As the flame died down Drax once more felt empty as the biochar crumbled into dust. The connection between his mind and his body fell. He needed more. He needed it fast.

Drax found a bigger stick and used his lighter to torch the edges and light it aflame. The build up was slower as the water trapped in the stick was fizzled and smoked. 

“Come on...burn for me…”Drax said, breaking open the lighter and pouring the inside fuel on to the stick. The flames rushed engulfing the stick with crackles and sparks. Drax coughed as smoke filled his lungs burning them and grinned. It was magnificent as hundreds of millions of cells and molecules were oxidized and transformed into a charred crumbly mess. He danced around the flames remembering the stories and fables his damned advisor had told of the indegenous peoples that had once ruled over this planet. The passions and rites of the ancient times rushed through him. He jumped and spun and leaped until the flames died down and his hearts were the only sounds left. 

He looked back at the school, his prison, his home and everything he had. He thought to his lab and the fuel and metal torches and began to walk back to the buildings in a daze leaving the lighter behind. 

*************************

The suns were setting when Borusa grabbed his things and headed to the archives. Goth had messaged him saying that he would be working later as “something came up”. Borusa had replied that he too would not be working late. 

For the past two years Borusa had been painstakingly reading the original texts that Rassilon had left behind in Old and Middle Gallifreyan. He was writing a literature review of the works of Rassilon and their application and relevance to the modern constitution. He scanned his badge and retina to access the political archives room and set his things down at the lone desk. Borusa put on his glasses and began to materialize a cup of redjuneroot tea from the food/beverage brewing machine on the wall. 

He stood looking over the walls and walls of books and physical materials encased in glass. He waved his palm over the controls of the desk which with a little sound beep slowly rose the glass on the ancient texts. Borusa grabbed his tea from the counter and sat it on the desk before walking towards the books. The air around them was comfortingly musty and old. He walked to the section he was getting to know so well and gently pulled the book off of the shelf. 

The professor looked down the row of texts almost expecting Goth to be there. He had loved to sneak up on Borusa and distract from his learning to discuss the other members of their policy classes. He remembered first forming the telepathic bond with him in the Arcalian Archives, their bodies pressed against one another as Goth had held him against books on some sort of ancient polling data.  _ One day, I’m going to become Lord President with you Borusa…and we are going to rule this planet to glory forever… _ Goth had said as the first shreds of bright and intoxicating blue had entered into Borusa’s mind for the first time and joined links. 

The professor heard the school bells toll and was brought back to the present. He was alone and held _ Rassilon's Teachings Chapter 24  _ in his arms. He looked down and wiped the tears streaking down his cheeks. 

“You are too old to be crying over some man at this age...we have work to do now.” He said to himself softly before pouring his feelings and attention into the books not allowing himself to think of anything else. 

***********************************

Drax reached the school and felt hunger and thirst burn his body. He went to a water fountain and took the food tablets and drank heavily as it splatter onto his uniform. He didn’t care. He had work to do. 

Drax thought of the fire and it’s intensity how beautiful the light would be dancing on his skin. Maybe those crazy women that Gallifrey had become allies with  _ were _ up to something. 

He headed to his lab and grabbed a big bag and began to stuff everything flammable into the bag: aerosols, ethanol, isopropyl, gasoline, biofuel, hydrogen and lighters of various kinds into his pockets and bag. 

He peaked out into the hallway and found it empty. He put the bag over his shoulder and walked to the art studios. He was technically enrolled in their department and his ID proved it as it allowed him access inside. He put the bag on the table and went into the cabinets grabbing the stupid paints and varnishes. He found those stupid prints of Rassilon, the same ones Borusa often used in the classroom and presentations and threw them into a pile.

“We’ll see if Rassilon can conquer fire like he conquered this stupid ass planet and it’s people into this stupid system.” Drax hissed breaking canvases and throwing them into the fire. He pouted the Skimmer paints and shellac on top, the swirls of color running down the floors. 

“Fuck you all. You don’t get it, no one gives a fuck about me… not even my own house can show up.” Drax said, feeling triumphant as he spun and smashed a students painting into the pile. The fumes were plentiful and dizzying. His vision grew blurry with tears and colors but he wasn’t done.

Lastly he grabbed the fabrics and textiles in the art room and draped them around in a half circle dousing them in gasoline and ethanol. 

“ATTENTION ALL FUCKING TIMELORDS AND LADIES. YOU'VE GIVEN ME NOTHING. I HATE THIS FEELING YOU GIVE ME. YOU CAN’T MAKE ME SUBMIT! I WON'T BECOME YOU! FUCK!! OFF!” Drax screamed at the top of his lungs before taping down the lighter and throwing it at the pile. 

The first flames ignited in such a force that Drax was pushed onto the floor and into the door. He groaned feeling his head pound and his body throb. He looked up with his green eyes as he felt the warmth of his flames, his holy flames. 

He staggered to his feet feeling the floor spin but holding onto the wall he reached out for the tongues of fire that had spread to the room. He wanted to feel something. Drax wanted that burn, the flame, it’s beautiful marks on his body. His hand touched the flame, it’s body leaving hot licks making him scream in pleasure and pain. 

“LET ME BURN LET IT ALL BURN.” Drax said, pulling his hand away. The fire roared around him, smokies billowing into his eyes making him cry and laugh in pleasure as he felt complete until there was a shout from across the hall and the fire alarm began to sound. Water began to gush out of the ceiling and flood the room. 

The ignited paints, oils, and fuels simply mixed with the water sending the fire out of the halls. Drax limped out of the room watching in horror and glee as his fire spread and began to catch on the furniture and heliotrope curtains. 

“Burn...burn...burn….”Drax whispered as his mind became clouded and his vision swirled and blurred. He was a hero being honored in an ancient ritual to the ancestors of Gallifrey. He burned in their honor. He was lost and it felt so good. He felt contentment and closed his eyes, not even feeling as a Prydonian Graduate student yelled and dragged him to the emergency dematerialization column. 

****************************

Borusa looked up as the alarms went off and rolled his eyes. These drills were getting absolutely outrageous and tedious. He put in his bookmark and walked carefully to the archive shelves to put the book away in its proper spot according to the decimal system. 

He heard and sensed rushed movement upstairs but simply ignored it. He had never heard of an actual fire happening that required more than a fire extinguisher in a chemistry lab. 

Borusa saved his notes and gathered his things and was to leave when the emergency power went on and the lights turned off. 

Something was wrong. 

Borusa looked back at the 10,000 or so artifacts, writings, and ancient texts and the shelves open. The work if lost would mean the loss of some of the most important texts on the planet. He pressed the controls but the automated shelves but the power was switched off. 

“Oh Rassilon, I'll have to do it myself,”Borusa said, rushing to the shelves. 

On the shelf ends was a panel that hid the manual controls. He opened the panel revealing the chains and began to pull. The plastic coverings easily covered protecting the books. He rushed to the next set and pulled the chains allowing the coverings to easily slip over the books. 

Borusa heard the sound of sprinklers on the floor above him and felt his heart rate increase. The flames were getting closer. He had some time though and rushed to the next panel covering the writings. The smell of smoke now wafted into the air, and Borusa could taste the soot on this tongue. He pulled the covers falling into place and walked to the next one. 

There was one more. Borusa opened the panel and panted softly, he was getting older in this body, and he couldn’t move like he once could. He pulled and nearly fell as the panels were stuck. Borusa steadied himself and pulled again throwing his body weight into the pull sinking to his knees. Drops of water mixed with fire retardant fell onto his face as he got up again. 

“Come on...close for me…Rassilon come on...” Borusa said, coughing as the air became hazy. He would definitely need a shower when he got home. Finally he went to the shelves and pulled down the plastic covers over the books just as the sprinklers turned on above him. 

Borusa rushed to the door to the archives with his robes now soaked, and opened it to flames. Borusa backed up and ducked underneath the burning door frame into the red and white hallways that glowed orange with fires and flames. The professor scanned the halls for the dematerialization columns. The nearest had caught fire and burned, causing him to take off his outer robes, trying to snuff out the flames. He felt adrenaline rush through his body as it became more difficult to breath. He felt the heat as the flames spread down the hall catching fire on the curtains and flags that hung nearby.

A curtain fell next to him making him shout in surprise as his hearts leaped from his chest. Borusa ran away from the long hall and towards the other emergency column. He was met with dark smoke that made his eyes and nose burn even as he covered them. The roar of flames was loud in his ears as he headed through the smoke only to find more flames. Borusa felt scared, true primal fear, he tried to turn back towards the archives but more flames sprung up on the papers, the seats, and other art pieces and tapestries around the school.

_ Please…...help me...please...I don’t know what to do...I can’t... _ Borusa pleaded telepathically as he continued into the flames trying to escape. There was a loud crack and Borusa barely dodged a piece of the ceiling. He coughed, his respiratory bypass system reaching its limit as lactic acid burned in his body. 

_ Goth...I can’t...I love you...Please... _ Borusa screamed as loud as he could mentally, grabbing his temples to project and concentrate the signal. He could feel Goth near but couldn’t feel any signal back. Goth was so close...why wasn’t he answering...was he even safe? 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~(Start of graphic description of burning alive in next two paragraphs)~~~~~~~~~~_ **

“Why...” Borusa said as his body grew overheated and pushed to the limits. He took another weak step holding onto the wall to keep his oxygen starved body upright and misstepped into a burning book. Borusa reached to take off his shoe but his glove caught fire. He threw the gloves off and tried but couldn’t take off the shoe before the flame traveled up his leg. Borusa screamed as the clothing singed off and the flames licked his legs and arms. He fell to the ground unable to move as the fire broiled his bare flesh. Borusa screamed using the last bit of his mental strength 

He couldn’t see, it was just hazy, Smokey, and burning _.  _ Borusa cried out on his hoarse voice trying to press out the flames but his body was weak. His skin, his hair, his clothes were burning, and after agonizing pain he felt nothing. Borusa closed his eyes and pulled out his chapter house's necklace. Borusa teared up and held it close as he felt the world go dark alone and scared. 

**************

_ The room in the manor was old, it had been erected since ancient times out of fine smooth white marble and gold sandstone. This was the house the young man had grown in and now was a full adult member of.  _

_ The house matriarch, a wrinkly tall Timelady in her eleventh regeneration with a long white French braid sat in the cushioned red seat next to the fireplace and smiled.  _

_ “Goth…sweet quiet child. To what do I owe the pleasure?” She asked with a pleased smile as he sat on the ottoman in front of her and held her hand.  _

_ “Cousin I have exciting news and plans, a f-friend of mine in school. They are getting married this week. Can I have money to get them a gift?” He asked softly, sending her a gentle and earnest telepathic kiss on her cheek.  _

_ “Of course. It is only custom. Do their houses approve?” The elder cousin asked.  _

_ “I b-believe so, I am not sure I simply was given the invitation.” The young man said nervously. He did not wish to seem foolish or upset the House leader.  _

_ “Ah, well. It’s not your concern. Marriage without house approval and influence is useless. Marriage is primitive, frivolous thing if not strategic. A timelord’s life is for the continuing and expansion of knowledge and pursuit of power for the family.” She said waving away any other reason. _

_ “Cousin? Have you ever married?” He asked with a smile, his brown eyes looking into her ancient ones.  _

_ “No! I do not need marriage in order to gain respect and my influence. Although your voice falters and is weak, one day your voice will lead this house to glory.” She said sending him telepathic feelings of confidence and respect.  _

_ “But Cousin...you’ve never been in love? Ever?” He whispered, feeling foolish to ask.  _

_ “Goth, I expect you to never sink to such utterly foolish and time wasting feelings. This house would never approve such time wasting affairs. If we took time for that we would not have produced 10 Lord Presidents now would we.” The old matriarch smiled.  _

_ “No Cousin.” He responded.  _

_ “Good, now run along and get something nice for the couple to be. Something classy and practical. You represent the family now, you know.” The elderly Timelady said as the young man stood and bowed respectfully. _

_ “Thank you Cousin. I won’t let you or the house down.” He said before heading for the door. _

_ ************************ _

Headmaster Goth’s day had been less than satisfactory. He had gotten some things done and attended meetings and disciplinary hearings as usual but it was hard to focus. 

Goth within a year of his original linking to Borusa had learned a great deal. When things were pleasant it was amazing to have someone there cheering you on, helping when they could, while sending deep love. Borusa had so much love and was so powerful telepathically; the effect was intoxicating at times, like a drug. When things went wrong or Goth screwed up at work or with his Chapter House and felt hopeless and as if the world was against him, Borusa had been there to listen and mentally soothe the feelings away with his warm dark maroon presence and love for him. Goth most days could not imagine experiencing living life alone without that bond there and Borusa to experience it with him. 

However, this was not one of those times. Telepathic bonding had been described as a double edge sword and there was truth to it. Borusa, especially when upset with him, bottled up the feelings and let them fester and ferment inside of him while maintaining a cool and protective exterior. This hurt the bond, making it falter and grow sharp in his mind; as if Borusa had put a knife into the front of Goth ‘s skull. It took a great deal of mental strength to distance himself and shield his mind from the pain and hurt Borusa felt  _ so intensely _ . 

Thankfully for Goth, Borusa had gotten busy doing something, reading ancient texts was a favorite pastime of Borusa’s and likely Goth’s savior this time around. 

Goth was nearly finished with the Prydonian Academic Board when oddly enough the fire alarm for the building went off. 

“Oh dear, I suppose we better all head for the plaza.” The personnel resource manager, the leader of this useless meeting, had said as the others stood. 

“Why don’t we see what the trouble is about?” Goth said standing and following the group outside. His link with Borusa was weak, as the distance and current troubles in their relationship had caused both to step back. Borusa was most likely already outside. 

When they got outside the Gallifreyan First Response Task Force were already present and heading up into the building to figure out the situation. 

“Headmaster, look.” One of the assistant principals said pointing as black smoke began to billow out from the building.

Students who were doing late night work on their projects and studies ran out looking more and more disheveled. Goth scanned the area mentally looking for his partner and didn’t see or feel him. 

More back up came as first responders began to rush in with a large firehose replacing those exiting with empty fire retardant packs and charges. 

Two students were brought out as the field became crowded with onlookers and rushed to him. Goth recognized them as two or Borusa’s advisees. 

“Headmaster, what’s happening?” Millennia asked as she was given a blanket from the first responder who had led her and Ushas out to safety. Ushas was silent looking as the fire raged on burning brightly. 

“M-my experiments could get...how did this happen?” She whispered as tears began to form in her eyes. The Headmaster handed her a tissue and rubbed her back as Millennia hugged her roommate trying to comfort her. 

“We don’t know that they are ruined, everything could stil-still be-“ Goth stopped talking as the strongest, most painful, mental attack hit his brain. He sunk to the grass of the quad and groaned as his vision and mind was violently filled with maroon and blond red that made up his other half. 

“Holy shit, HEY WE NEED HELP! SOMETHINGS WRONG WITH THE HEADMASTER.” Ushas yelled, wiping her tears and trying to steady the headmaster who was on his hands and knees. 

“They….” Goth sputtered out as he cried out in pain. Borusa was in so much pain it was overwhelming and unlike anything Goth had even felt. 

“Sir can you lay down? Let’s get these nodes on to figure out what’s wrong…” the medic said as two others coaxed the headmaster to lay flat.

“I-I don’t need it...I...he’s in the building…” Goth coughed, feeling bile in the back of his throat. The pain was so intense, as Borusa cried telepathically for him. Goth saw sparkles of crimson erupt in his vision, a static array of shades of red and purple blinding him.

“His interspatial ion exchange capacity counts are the highest I’ve ever seen. Headmaster, who are you linked to?” The assistant asked as Goth struggled to find words to speak. 

“I-I’m not…” he muttered as beta blockers were injected on his neck. The head medical responder looked at the others who were trying to hold down his hands and body that jittered slightly. 

“Sir, this is a medical emergency. We will have to put you under if you do not answer our questions. Are you bonded with someone?” She asked firmly as the other council members looked and watched them work concerned for him. Goth teared up as Borusa screamed in agony as he burned alive mentally and the headmaster tried focus. It was so much.  _ He couldn’t take it _ . But his chapter house would disown him.

“Sir! I can’t treat you if you don’t tell us! Now are you bonded with someone? This is only symptomatic with-” The lead medic asked a third time.

“Yes...I think Borusa’s inside I don’t know...please….” Goth whispered trying to ground himself. He just wanted Borusa safe in his arms giving him a little mental lecture on whatever he was picking apart that week. He couldn’t do it. The pain of a thousand knives hacking away at his core and inner workings trying to find help. He was nearly dissociated completely when the communicator on the head medical officer lit up.

“Bliant, we found a timelord. Severe and fatal burns. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen anything like it he hasn’t regenerated.” The communicator went off. 

“Materialize him into the Medical capsule. I’m heading there now.” The medic ordered grabbing her data pad and turning to the assistants. 

“Keep him stable and try to keep him conscious. Use telepathic stabilization and grounding protocol 7.” The head medic said before dematerializing to help the new patient. Goth felt a pit in the back of his throat. It had to be Borusa. He had to see him. If he was hurt or worse, he needed to be strong for him. 

Goth sat up slowly to the alarm of most of the medical staff.

“Sir, please... You must focus on grounding and being present. This is unhealthy-”

“Take me to him...Can I be there for him?…please?…” Goth asked softly. The medical staff looked at each other. 

“Yes, I’m loading the coordinates now.” The nurse said typing into her wrist band for access. There was a small bell toll that went off and they materialized in the medical capsule. Goth reached out to Borusa and was released from the tension on their bond. The headmaster opened his eyes and saw the table next to him where a body had been brought in, if you could call it a body.

The skin was darkened and charred revealing pink damaged flesh and tissues below. The remains of Borusa’s crimson robes were smoking and crumbled as the medics rushed to hook his weak vitals up to the computers and machines. Goth slowly approached his lover who groaned and rasped each shallow breath.

“Oh Fuldanquin…What has happened?” Goth whispered. He knew what was coming. Borusa wouldn’t be able to survive this. It was a miracle he had lasted this long. He took his gloves off and gently placed a hand on what blackened skin remained on his hand.

“You’re going to be alright…I’m not leaving you…” Goth said, sending his telepathic energy into him as the medics rushed around them. The machine monitoring his hearts slowed and Borusa grew still as his body prepared to die and be reborn. Goth held his hand and adjusted the blanket on him and began once more to focus on the strings of medical procedures and protocols being done on him.

“What are his RNA counts? He’s going into the first phase of regeneration..”

“I’m checking, the machine is having trouble with the state his tissue is in to pick up on his vitals. We are going to need to do this manually.”

“Understood I’m getting a sample now” a nurse said pressing a machine into his wound. Goth watched carefully both the nurse and Borusa who’s vitals slowed next to him.

_ It’s okay…I’m right here for when you wake up…I won’t be leaving your side…I am keeping an eye on them too. I know how you get nervous about medical things.  _ Goth said over their bond to Borusa. It was silly but he didn't have anything else to provide.

“Doctor, he’s not producing regstarase or the glucose levels required…Regeneration phase two failed…” a nurse said across from Goth.

“What’s happening?” Goth asked as the head doctors pulled out equipment from cabinets beside them.

“Sir, you’re going to need to back up. You can stay but we-“

“He’s not regenerating. His body is too damaged on its own we will have to try and force it.” The other doctor said as she put on as they prepared. Borusa’s heart beats were faint and slowing as his old, damaged body died. Goth had heard of a few cases of this but the thought was terrifying. The doctors and nurses set up a row of machines stacked and pushed together above Borusa’s dying body. 

“Okay hook them up.” A doctor ordered. Gold plates were placed over Borusa’s hearts, hands, neck, genitals, legs and the burnt clothing removed from his body.

There were two controllers of the machinery who nodded at the nurses and doctors and started up the machines. Goth remembered learning about this machine in his youth in school but he had never seen it operational. 

The machine hummed and the capsule they were in dimmed its lights as the plates glowed. The hearts rate monitors slowed further and further until it flatlined and for a brief second Goth couldn't sense Borusa and held his breath. 

“Clear!” The machine operators yelled before the plates and machine glowed gold forcing regeneration. Borusa’s dead and burnt appearance flaked off and faded, his new body fading into form. 

The machine finished and the lights turned back on. The doctors and nurses took down the machines as Borusa’s new hearts started again and gold smoke poured from his mouth and nostrils.

Goth walked over to the bed where the renewed man laid peacefully asleep. Free from pain at last. Goth once more felt the gentle link between them and sighed in relief.

Goth was not as concerned with looks as others were but he was not upset with this body of Borusa’s either. He was a tad shorter than before but looked younger. His hair was now a mop of tight curls that poured into his forehead and bushy eyebrows. 

“Headmaster? Would you mind moving to the side for a second? I promise you can be near him...” One of the doctors asked softly.

“Oh! Yes, I’m very sorry. I guess I’m just…” 

“It’s, okay.” She smiled, “You want to make sure he’s okay, I know.” 

“Thank you. Thank you all so much.” Goth said bowing his head to them slightly.

“You are welcome, we exist to serve the planet and its people. Hopefully the person who did this will get justice.” One of the operators said. Goth froze.

“Person who did this? This wasn’t an accident?” Goth whispered.

“It was an act of arson. They have a suspect already that was treated for burns on the hands and legs.” The operator said. Goth felt deep anger brew in him but revenge at this moment would not help or reverse his premature regeneration. 

“He is stable. Remaining regenerations seem to still be there and intact. All injuries healed. He should be waking up in the next hours or so.” The nurse announced to the group. Goth grinned and felt relief. 

“Alright, materializing in the recovering room now. You both can stay there for the time being. Headmaster, can we do a quick check and make sure you’re in good condition too?” The main doctor asked. 

“Oh, I do think I’m fine now. You all are busy I don’t want to take up time-“ 

“Sir you took on some considerable mental strain. Why don’t I check on you in the morning and you and your uh,  _ partner _ can rest a few hours.” The head doctor said. Goth nodded. He had nearly forgotten that part. Everyone, well at least the Academy Board was now aware of their life long affair. 

The medical capsule landed and the wheeled Borusa out into a small warm room and laid him gently onto the hospital bed. Goth thanked them and was shown where extra clothes and blankets, the bathroom, and food and water when and if they needed it. When they dematerialized away Goth turned back the bed where Borusa was asleep. 

The images of him burned and charred beyond repair and the smell of burnt flesh still flashed in his mind but now it was over. Borusa was safe and sleeping as his body finished changing. 

“Well, professor, what are we going to do now?” Goth asked out loud. Borusa always had a plan. But, there was nothing to do but wait. 

Goth paced a bit trying to calm his own mind and anxieties down and then moved the chair closer to the healing Timelord. Goth sat down and fussed with the fleece blankets they had tucked him into, making sure he was warm. Borusa was one of those Timelords who seemed to get cold fairly easily no matter what the outside temperature was. Borusa shifted and burrowed his face into the pillows with a soft breath as more energy poured from his body. Goth smiled and stroked his cheek gently. 

“See? I know you look different but you’re still the same to me. Still Borusa and still mine.” Goth whispered. He rested his head against the pillow feeling himself relax and the exhaustion of the past few hours take hold. 

Goth dozed off for an hour or so, not asleep fully but just listening to the heart rate, monitoring gentle sounds until he awoke to Borusa stirring. 

“Everyone ready for breakfast? Let's all wash hands...”Borusa murmured as he opened his new eyes. Goth smiled softly as Borusa stopped speaking and stared at him focusing on his face and Goths eyes.

“Hello, Borusa...how are you feeling my love?” Goth asked softly and gently, sending the sweetest feelings to him. Borusa blushed at first feeling his hearts flutter but then stopped and raised an eyebrow in confusion. 

“I beg your pardon, but it’s awfully bold to be sending thoughts like that to a respected faculty member…. _ do I know you _ ?” Borusa asked, feeling flustered even though he was very confused on how he had gotten in bed with a strange  _ though very handsome  _ gentleman looking at him. Goth grinned, he had forgotten amnesia was common for Borusa and his cousins and it was adorable how flustered he was getting. 

“I think you know me very well. You are just a little confused right now that’s all my dear…” Goth said already in total love with the new grayish blue eyes that were fixated on him. Borusa’s cheeks grew red and he swallowed feeling very intense feelings in him.

“Well, this has been lovely but I have young students….and….” Borusa paused as his memories began to click. He was a professor of Political Theory and Telepathic Arts. He had a triple first degree and served as a tenured faculty member at the academy. His full name Fuldanquinborusa had been picked by the donors of what became his genetic material. He was a full member of the Borusan Chapter House. Borusa had twenty six undergraduate advisees and 8 graduate students whom he served. He had a special group known as The Deca who were picked due to dysfunctional behaviors he would directly work with and managed. He was 732 years old and was on his second body, last time he checked. 

Borusa was for the most part well liked by his peers though known for being traditional and stubborn. He lived alone but was madly in love and devoted to-

“Goth…I-I- where are we!?” Borusa asked as tears welled up. He felt an overwhelming feeling of fear. He remembered everything hurting and being so afraid. 

“You are safe. There was a fire but the first responder pulled you out and you regenerated safely. It’s okay…”Goth said, embracing the Timelord who clung to him. He sobbed softly and burrowed against him as Goth mentally soothed him and sent love and gentle kisses. A dark thought dawned on the professor.

“Did my students survive?” Borusa whispered. 

“I saw two of them. The young girl with the blue curls and your young scientist, I can’t remember their names…” Goth said, trying to rack his brain.

“Good, they were the only two I saw that were still in their labs when I went into the archives.” Borusa replied, relaxing a little but, still holding onto his partner who sat on the edge of the hospital bed. 

“It’s okay. They are safe. We are safe. The building is in shambles and will need repair but that’s not what matters right now.” Goth said running fingers through his new curls. 

“How did you even get in here? Isn’t only family allowed in hospital rooms?” Borusa asked readjusting so he was covered in the fleece blankets while still pressed against Goth.

“Well, that’s our next project my love. It seems that we have a very, very close telepathic bond. You were scared and desperate. I had made it outside and began to feel as if the link was being pulled like taffy. It was not hard for the medics to see I was in pain l and they were quick to deduce that I was linked and that only person it could be was you.” Goth explained softly, trying to hide the worry in his voice. 

“Goth...the school…our houses...what are we going to do!? My cousins don't even know we are friends.” Borusa whispered. 

“It will be okay... We have done no illegal or harmful behavior towards anyone. All of our interaction is outside of both the school and our houses.” Goth reminded Borusa who nodded and grew tired as his body finished healing. 

_ I am happy you are here... _ Borusa said over their link gently. Goth smiled and returned the message pressing their foreheads together. Both of them relaxed letting their thoughts mesh and meld into inseparable meshes of mental energy. It was peaceful and safe together in their minds. No one could gossip or plot anything, no chapter house expectations or drama, just the two of them alone and together. 

Borusa soon fell back to sleep and Goth laid him back onto the bed and bundled him in the blankets before taking his spot on his chair and falling asleep, hands intertwined. 

-End of part one- 

  
  
  
  
  
  


__


	2. Free Energy Released

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our characters awaken and the flames of the fire die down, however the world which is left behind is different and the Chapter House Families are stirred from their slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the late posting. Things have been less than decent. I am giving a CW for a section that mentions blood and religious/cult like activities. It will take me a tad longer to post the next part but I promise I am working on this and haven't forgotten you all. 
> 
> Stay Safe. Stay Healthy. Have a good read!
> 
> (Note: this has not been beta-read but I have edited it)

_ Drax opened his eyes and yawned, finding himself in the Chapter House nursery. He looked up at the hyperrealistic galaxy night light ahead and turned to snuggle his fellow cousins in their pile of blankets and pillows. The room was warm and the calming scents of East Gallifreyan Poppies filled the air via a diffuser. The girl Drax was snuggled against moved away slightly making him instinctively inch closer towards the warmth of their pile.  _

_ He was almost asleep when there was a small beep from a data tablet that was on the cushioned floor, leftover from one of the older house members who had put them to bed and read them a story. Drax uncurled from his position in the tangled mess of sleepy Timetots and crawled to the tablet. He sat up on his bum and turned it on, his eyes widening as it lit up in his face. _

_ There were lots of pretty colors and buttons that Drax had never seen before and he clicked on the shiny blue and purple ones. He giggled as the tablet turned on and opened a program where there was gold text and swirls of circular Gallifreyan. He tapped his little fingers on the swirls that opened more boxes of text and finally pictures. Drax finally tapped his way to a picture of a TT capsule. He remembered learning about them from his older cousins and had even gotten to look inside the Chapter House’s personal model. He tapped the pictures and zoomed into all the control and buttons on the panels. It was so cool. He was looking at each button when the nursery doors opened.  _

_ “Ah, so that's where my tablet went…why did you touch it?” Drax’s cousin, Corinthia, asked with a smile. She had taken a sabbatical to help raise the newest loomlings of the house after decades of service working on building and engineering in the Capital.  _

_ “It made a beep and I got curious and lookie!” Drax said, pointing to the TT capsule. The cousin took the tablet and smiled. This little one was certainly smart and curious, he had a knack for building and understanding.  _

_ “Yes, that's a type 89 Timetravel Capsule. It’s one I am working on building.”Corinthia explained _

_ “Whoa! Can I see it, cousin? Please?” the little red headed timetot begged, his blue eyes sparkling in the dim light.  _

_ “No not tonight. You need to sleep now. Do you want me to get you some warm milk tea?” The Timelady asked as she picked up the small child and carried him as she placed the tablet on a high table to charge where he couldn’t reach. Drax whined and burrowed into her red robes grouchily.  _

_ “No...I wanna look at the TARDIS!” Drax pouted angrily even as the movement of her gentle steps and warm embrace was making him very, very sleepy.  _

_ “Maybe if you are good we can look at pictures in the morning okay? It's time for you and I to sleep.” Corinthia said softly as she kissed his rosy cheeks and set him with the rest of the timetots who rested together. Drax tried his best to be defiant and wriggle from her but he was only four years old and he was just too sleepy. He was placed between two of his cousins and covered in a gold and red fleece blanket and grew still as he was warm and felt safe.  _

_ “Good night little one.” Corinthia said softly as Drax closed his eyes and fell once more asleep with his cousins. _

_ ************************* _

Drax woke up and felt as if his whole body was aching and stiff. He opened his eyes and groaned finding his one hand cuffed to the bed. Drax rubbed his eyes with his free hand and felt disoriented and looked around not recognizing his surroundings.

“What the hell?” He asked, sitting up suddenly, feeling frightened and scared. A hand touched his shoulder and the smell of gentle honey wafted by. 

“Drax, how are you feeling?” His older cousin asked moving a strand of messy red hair from his face. 

“Why am I handcuffed? Why are we here? Corinthia what’s happening?” Drax asked, gruffly pulling on the cuffs.

“Drax, stop pulling. I did not put those on you. The Capital Guards did.” Corinthia said coldly in a warning tone. She had gone as soon as the chapter house had received the call of what Drax had allegedly done. Those calls were not uncommon, in fact she and Borusa were quite familiar with each other due to her frequent calls and reports of his pranks and less than savory behavior. But this…

“The guards!? But I-” Drax said before his previous actions came to fruition in his mind filling his body with dread.. 

“I-I-I’m sorry…” Drax whispered as the images of fire and burning filled his mind. 

“You are being charged with Arson, Breaking and entering, Causation of Injuries of physical and mental for 15 students and unintentional Forced Regeneration.” Corinthia said, pulling a stray piece of string off of her robes. 

“Cousin I never intended…”

“What exactly  _ did  _ you intend on showing? Drax...I can’t save you from this. I can’t protect you from whatever they have intended. The chapter house can get a lawyer but they have you on camera…I’m beside myself Drax, I never thought I would have to visit you while in chains for killing someone.” Corinthia muttered as she walked to the windows, opening the blinds to let in some light. 

Drax paled. He had never meant to kill anyone. 

“Corinthia...I never meant for anyone to die.” Drax shuddered...he felt as if his head was spinning. His hearts were thudding hard in his chest.

“You are lucky they are still alive. I do not know the details but it seems that circumstances worked in your favor. We will have to see if charges are pressed. I suggest you rest up and heal. They will be moving you into a cell into the next few days while the victim heals and pulls themselves together.” Corinthia said not looking at him.

“W-Who was it? Who was hurt?” Drax asked softly. 

“Professor of the Arts in both Political and Historical Sciences as well as Master Telepathic Pedagogue, Borusa... _ your advisor  _ burned alive in that school for 8.6 minutes before being brought out alive and being treated for 10.95 minutes as the burns were so bad a medically induced regeneration was required…” Corinthia hissed, she would not coddle him this time. She fought tooth and nails for the chapter house to not abandon him over this. 

Drax choked on panic as the heart rate monitors beeped warning tones. He had never wanted this. He couldn’t handle this. He clamped shut his mind, falling limp on the bed. 

******************************************

Goth woke up again to a knock on the hospital room door. He blinked a few times and headed to the door to unlock it. He opened the doors to three very large and intimidating timelords. They were Goth’s height if not taller, and had muscle and weight to them. They sized up the Headmaster looking him up and down making Goth slightly unnerved. 

“What are you doing here with our Cousin?” The middle one asked gruffly. 

“He’s resting right now, I’m Goth, it's nice to me-” 

“We know who you are. You were in his graduating class. Now I want to know how you got permission to be here in our Cousin’s room?” The one on the left said. Goth smiled nervously.

“We are very close friends that’s all. I was in the school when the fire started, I was having some medical issues too and we ended up next to each other-”

“Don’t bullshit us Goth, we know you lying politician types very  _ very well  _ and have learned very well how to deal with them.” the timelord in the middle said as his cousin to his right pulled out a knife and walked towards Goth making them back into the room. The shorter of the timelords stood by the door and locked it. Goth was not going to be able to escape from the towering men standing looking at him with disgust. 

“I don’t know what you mean! Good heavens, this is quite the greeting…”Goth laughed nervously, secretly hoping this was some sort of sick prank. 

“You don’t? Then why aren’t you wearing gloves you _ fucking pervert! _ ” The middle one hissed as thankfully Borusa woke up. 

“Wh-..Plutarch?!  _ Put that knife away! _ ” Borusa hissed, making Goth and the three timelords freeze and turn to him. Borusa gave a stern look, his arms crossed. All of the men in the room knew this look  _ very well  _ and backed away from each other.

“What's this _ toff bastard _ doing in your room?” Plutarch asked, gesturing the knife towards Goth. 

“That man and I have known each other since I was an undergraduate at the academy! I want you three to apologize to him.” Borusa ordered his eyes narrow and displeased. 

“Fuldanquin! You’ve changed! How are you feeling” The cousin by the door said with a smile.

“No! Apologize to Goth, and then we can talk about how I am feeling! My goodness were you all raised in the wastelands?” Borusa asked using the stern and disappointed voice that many students and Goth had been subject to. 

“Sorry we tried to kill you. We just don’t want our big cousin hurt.” The tallest of the three said softly, their heads bowed. 

“Yeah we had heard someone tried to hurt him so our chapter sent us to check on him. We didn’t see your name on the visitors list.” the middle cousin explained. 

“Thank you.” Borusa said, clearing his throat and laying back on the pillows. 

“I’m sorry, they really don’t mean anything. They are my little cousins…” Borusa said to Goth reaching and grabbing his offensively bare hand as the others grabbed the extra chairs in the corner of the room and sat on the other side of where Goth stood at Borusa’s left side. 

“Cousin, how are you doing? Everything is situated in ya?” Plutarch asked with a smile. 

“Yes, I am still a bit dizzy but nothing too out of the ordinary.” Borusa said gently. Despite the threats towards his partner's life, Borusa actually felt happy and was touched that his cousins had come to visit him. His last regenerations had been at the chapter house in a room where his family, those who were not in federal prison, could be there as it happened. 

“Good, good. I’m glad someone at least was there with you when it happened.” Plutarch said eyeing Goth who once more made a quick note of the escape routes of the hospital room. 

“Wait! Speaking of change, look what Aunt Chelcias got for you to try...we have to do the tea test!” The youngest and shortest of the cousins said. 

“Oh Rassilon, Pericles, aren’t we a little old for this nonsense? This is a game for timetots to help them reconnect with their cousin, you both are well into your 300s.” Borusa said as they got out the case with little cups and teas. 

“Well the little cousins who are still at home are curious, we told Chelcias that we would send her the results.” Plutarch said.

“Why don’t we just wait until I’m at the Chapter House and I promise not to drink any tea before then. I really would like to just maybe have a cup of water and heal up so I can leave.” Borusa said softly to his cousins.

“Why don’t I get one of the nurses and see if they want you to take anything now that you are awake okay?” Goth said sweetly to him. 

“Yes, I think that is a good idea.” Plutarch said watching as the Headmaster got up and left after putting on his gloves again. Borusa watched as he left and then turned back to his younger cousins. 

“So it's true. You two are bonded…how long? I can easily tell it's been at least since your first body? Perhaps a little Lawyer/Junior Juror affair gone long term?” Plutarch said, dropping the smile with Borusa. 

“Its not some stupid affair!” Borusa hissed. 

“Whatever it is, the family is not happy. If you wished to be in a relationship, you should have gone to the elders first. They are still in discussion as we speak on what exactly to do now that your reputation has been  _ tainted _ by such unsavory choices.” Plutarch said. 

“I don’t give a fuck about what they have to say. What are they going to do to stop me? I’m the most successful and wealthiest member of that house. If they lost me you all would be eaten alive by the rest of the houses in this chapter.” Borusa said. 

“Well then you better hope they see eye to eye or else your  _ partner _ is going to have to go. Whether through you breaking the link or...maybe some family help…you need to understand that the matter is no longer in your hands Fuldanquin it is up to the will of Rassilon now.” He said coolly. Borusa felt himself pale realizing the implications of their phrasing and looked away. 

Goth came back with a nurse who smiled and began to ask Borusa the usual doctor questions and brought him some odd, green drink that tasted of lemon candies. 

“Alright, if you want after you rest up some more we can try walking today but forced regeneration makes the recovery take a little bit longer for your circulation to catch up. I don’t want you to fall or hurt yourself.” The nurse said with a sweet smile. 

“Oh, well...I was hoping to leave today actually…I don’t want my house to worry...” Borusa said making direct eye contact with his cousins. Goth felt tension as Borusa calculated his next move. 

“We will just have to see how you are feeling and doing and what the doctor says later today. I would not expect to go anywhere until at least tomorrow.” The nurse said, updating his chart. Borusa felt frustrated and wanted to argue back but whatever that lady had given him was making him drowsy. 

“Thank you.” Borusa said. The nurse left, leaving the five Timelords in silence.

“Well, I suppose we will see you soon. Call when you are allowed to leave. The family will be in contact about your _ personal affairs _ within the next few days.” Plutarch said as he and his cousins stood.

“Thank you for visiting me.” Borusa said coldly.

“Of course…and it was a  _ pleasure _ meeting you Gothaparduskerialldrapolatkh. I’m sure we will be getting to know you better in the coming days.” Plutarch said with the fakest of smiles. Goth returned the smile. 

“Likewise, see you later.” Goth said with a wave. The cousins left and Borusa sighed deeply, dragging his fingernails through his hair and scalp. If he didn’t feel lethargic he would have thrown that cup across the room. 

“That bad?” Goth asked softly, holding his hand. Borusa brought Goth’s hand to his right temple where the conversation once more played out for him.

“Well, I can’t say I’ve ever had real criminals after me but, it can’t be worse than Law School Hmm?” Goth asked, trying to stay positive.

“I don’t know anymore…” Borusa said feeling tired and as if his brain was in a fog. 

“Well, don’t worry, I won’t let anyone come between us. Rest now, okay? We can do this, just like we always have.” Goth said. 

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.”

**********************

Drax woke up again this time in a different room. His hands no longer hurt but his head felt foggy. He opened his eyes to dim lights and a man in white robes sitting at a desk. He was no longer chained but on an inflatable plastic couch. He whimpered and rubbed his eyes and shivered as his cold hands touched his face. 

“You’re awake Drax. How are you feeling?” the man asked plainly. Drax sat up too fast, his head pounding. His head felt heavy and exhausting to carry.

“My head hurts...where am I?” Drax croaked. 

“Your head hurts due to the drugs in your system. We just finished a mental scan and brainwave analysis as requested by your chapterhouse.” The time lord explained sitting in the plastic chair closest to Drax. 

“Oh yeah…”Drax said softly, remembering the days prior. The Timelord poured tea from a teapot into two red clay cups.

“Do you want some?” The Timelord asked softly. Drax’s throat hurt and his mouth felt dry. 

“Yes please.” Drax said softly, sitting upright. He noticed he was in fleece red pajamas similar to those he had when he was little. The Timelord smiled softly and sat back down with his own cup.

“Are you a shrink or something?” Drax asked after taking a sip, feeling the warmth melting away the pain and discomfort from his head. 

“Who do you think I am?” the Timelord asked softly. Drax sighed. He hated psychiatrists almost as much as his teachers.

“I think you are some stupid shrink my family hired because I went crazy like two days ago.” Drax said honestly. The Timelord chuckled. Drax’s therapists had never indulged in emotions such as laughter like that before. 

“Mr. Drax... I can not lie to you….I am a therapist. Your family did hire me. They are very concerned. You seem to have caused trouble in the past, as I did myself when younger, but this...was different yes?” the Timelord asked. Drax looked down at his cup of tea. 

The Timelord stayed quiet letting Drax gather his thoughts but Drax did not give. 

“Well, you don’t have to talk to me right now about feelings and what not. Let’s try something else…what questions do you have for me?” The Timelord said turning on his tablet. Drax felt relief as the topic was dropped.

“Is Borusa alive?” Drax asked. 

“Yes, he is recovering and doing well.” The Timelord said. Drax breathed a sigh of relief. He had joked about killing his advisor from time to time with the deca but he had never intended it. 

“Thank goodness…” Drax sighed hugging his knees. The timelord nodded.

“So you didn’t wish to harm anyone?” The Timelord asked, wanting to understand.

“Of course I didn’t! I just-I don’t know...I just wanted to feel...” Drax said, tearing up looking away from the timelord in front of him. The therapist stood and grabbed a box of tissues and a blanket from a bin next to Drax. 

“I am here to help you get well. That is all. The more I understand you and what you are dealing with the better help we can get you. The better the courts, if needed, can understand, the better.” The Timelord said softly. Drax sobbed one or two more times before he felt his mind close off and the emotions tuck away. He would not cry.

“Who are you? What am I supposed to call you Sir?” Drax asked quietly after sitting with the blanket for a few minutes trying to stop the tears that threatened to come out of him. 

“Hmm, you can call me Lenitiva. Why don’t we get you something to eat? I’m sure an empty stomach is not going to help as we peel back the layers of things.” Lenitiva said gently. 

Drax nodded and took a look around the room some more. It was cozy and had various chairs and tables scattered about. The walls were styled with white tiles with glass windows that looked out onto the vast Academy Campus. There were various pictures of abstract art as well as a small sculpture of what seemed to be a person near the door. The floors were plush black carpeting. 

The kitchenette was made of a flat black stove with a key and a large sink and Lenitiva was slicing a round loaf of bread. The Timelord opened the oven and placed two thick slices in to warm them. 

“I have an old client who studies the food arts. She recently made some serviceberry jam. Did you want some on your toast?” Lenitiva asked with a smile.    
  


“Uh, sure…” Drax said, feeling awkward. The Timelord smiled and got out two plates while the bread warmed in the oven, filling the room with the sweet smell of yeast. Drax felt his mouth water. It had been months since he had gotten to eat anything but those chalky food pills. 

“It's very good she's a talented young lady. She was in a similar spot to you but now she's okay and happy. Just like you will be someday.” Lenitiva said, taking the bread from the oven and spreading the purple jam over the bread. Drax scoffed and shook his head. 

“I doubt she is like me. She didn’t light a building on fire.” Drax sighed, rubbing his head. 

“No, she did not. She held one of her Chapterhouse elders hostage after they had proposed a potential suitor for an arranged marriage. Her brother was a guard at the capital and she had grabbed his pistol out of his things and found amo that was not locked up in the house.” Lenitiva said.

“Wait... I remember hearing that story on the news. She was Patrexean yes?” Drax asked. The timelord nodded walking over with the bread for them both. 

“Yes, she is. She was struggling with a lot of pressure. She felt trapped and hurt and scared. Timelords, although advanced in our ideals and lineages, are just animals at the end of the day. When you’re scared or feel trapped you either can handle it and take it or you fight back.” the therapist explained. 

“She fought back, just like me.” Drax said, taking a bite of the toast. He moaned a little into it. It was perfectly sweet and the bread was warm enough to be crunchy but still soft on the inside. The older Timelord laughed at his joy.

“When’s the last time you’ve eaten solid food my friend?” he chuckled as Drax quickly ate the bread.

“Sir, it's been so fucking long.” He said, taking a swig of the tea to wash it down. 

“I can make you more if you want..”The timelord said.

“No! It's okay…”Drax said, getting full. 

“Alright, let me know if you do want more. I am here to serve you today.” He said with a smile. Drax nodded. It was weird having someone there but it was better than being alone. The Timelords sat for a moment digesting the bread and each other. 

“So what’s the plan? Are you going to just wait until I talk?” Drax asked, taking one more sip of tea. 

“Well, sort of. I know it could be days before I get what I need from you. The brain scans will be a few hours more. If you don’t wish to talk you can rest, read, write on a tablet, or look out the window. I don’t particularly mind either way.” Lenitiva started carefully.

“However, you are a smart young man. I am a smart man. The more you tell us, the better off you will be if this goes to trial. There’s a slim chance you may not. But considering the damages both physically and yet to be seen mentally, you should be taking all you can get.” He finished. 

Drax closed his eyes and nodded. 

“Can I think first and then we can talk?” Drax asked. The therapist thought for a second and nodded.

“Of course, those meds may need a tad longer to wear off. I will be at the desk doing my own reports okay? Infact I think I will do it be the window today.” He said with a smile. Drax smiled back, lowering his guard a little. He was happy this man was not pushing and instead listened. It felt good to be understood.

************************

CW: light gore, religious ceremonies, blood

_ The iron bells of the old stone temple rang out calling the members of the Borusan Chapter House to it. Fuldanquin was already there in the meeting room with two of his cousins. He shivered in the cold room as his cousins traced the veins and main blood vessels of his upper bare body with gold paint.  _

_ “Almost done...You always get cold in this building even though you adore our god.” The older cousin said as finally they traced the sacred seal of Rassilon on his hands and palms.  _

_ “If his will is to be cold in his almighty godly presence, then I will accept it.” Fuldanquin said softly as he shivered as the cousins sprayed his body with a liquid to set the paint. Once dried they helped him put on the black robes that had been tailored for him. A black veil with gold circular Old Gallifreyan of Rassilon's ancient texts was placed over his upper body and he was handed the golden vial. Fuldanquin had given the blood that morning after three weeks of solitude and strict intermittent fasting.  _

_ The bells stopped tolling and the gentle chants of the family began above as they stood and Borusa thanked his cousins with a telepathic embrace. The veil covered his whole body except his boots in a layer of sheer dark material and the outer robes warmed his shivering body which had grown thin from the weeks of fasting. _

_ “You will now make the family proud.” His cousins said as they walked up the ancient stone stairs to the temple’s main section. The stone temple was circular covered in ancient red vines on the outside deep in the cold tundras of Gallifrey. A fire was lit in the center, powered by the slow release and burning of methane reserves from the frozen earth. Usually it was just the Borusan family present but another family was present, the prestigious Drapolat family. They wore regular ceremonial clothing and had not come under the most pleasant of circumstances and stood in the stone pews next to the Borusan family silently.  _

_ Two figures stood in the center in front of the fire. One was the Head Priestess of the Temple, an ancient Timelady with the fiery personality to match the flames the family worshipped in front of. She wore gold and black, her gray wild hair blowing in the wind. Next to her stood the reason for the occasion. A tall figure in a more modern ceremonial robes of Prydonian Red and gold and a gentle more sheer red veil was over his face and ended at his shoulders.  _

_ Fuldanquin approached the group and showed his palms with the gold and glass 10 mL vial of blood and his painted wrists to the two of them as per custom. The fire was hot and roared next to the three as the priestess took the vial.  _

_   
_ _ “Do you, dear cousin, give this as penance? Do you give this offering for the spirit of Rassilon and his godly companions? So that you may be pure when joined as one?” The Priestess asked in her warm weathered voice. Fuldanquin nodded. _

_ “I do.” He said telepathically and outloud. She took the vial and opened it. The Priestess poured the vial into the flame turning the temple flames white. He was pure. Rassilon was pleased and Fuldanquin smiled through his veils and turned to Goth who stood and produced his own vial.  _

_ “Do you, outsider, give this as penance? Do you give this offering for the spirit of Rassilon and his godly companions? So that you may be pure when joined with our cousin and joined with our family?” The priestess asked.  _

_ “Yes, I do.” Goth replied softly handing the gold vial. Fuldanquin watched as the blood was poured into the fire and the flames flashed white as well.  _

_ “The fire accepts and gives us Rassilon’s will and power. The flame accepts the proposition of joining!” The priestess sang out to the temple and sacred fire. Fuldanquin looked up seeing his love lit with the sacred flames dancing across the gold detailing of his robes. The priestess gestured and two young cousins dressed in white, as they had not left the house for schooling, brought up two golden plates.  _

_ The priestess reached out with her bare and sacred hands, aged with years of work, and dipped them into the first that was filled with black soot. She took a handful, black smoking billowing from her arms and threw it into the fire as the family chanted whispers from their pews.  _

_ Rassilon's fire darkened to a dark black flame, dimming the already dark temple. The family and Fuldanquin raised the back of their hands to the flame. He took a deep breath in feeling his telepathic abilities intensify and prepare for the union.  _

_ The flame turned back to red and orange prompting the preistess to take fistsfull of the golden power. She threw the powder at Fuldanquin and Goth and then the rest into the flame. The flame shot upwards to the temple ceiling lighting the room in glorious light.  _

_ The Borusan family bowed as Fuldanquin and Goth did, holding their arms inside their robes and bowing their heads. The Drapolat family did not bow.  _

_ “Oh Rassilon are these two worthy to seek the everlasting joining of minds most sacred? Do these two meet your expectations of purity and character? Shall their minds be together as one?” The priestess asked the fire. Rassilons _

_ Fire stayed constant as it burned strong.  _

_ “What Rassilon commands, will be delivered! The brides of our great fire have proven purity, worth, and love. They shall now join as one soul and being, the highest honor and relationship of the soul they can obtain!” The priestess announced to the families her voice echoing off the ancient stone. The temple bells sounded as acceptance of the joining.  _

_ Fuldanquin opened his mind, breaking down the barriers and areas he kept locked away and watched as the paint along his upper body glowed. He reached out to Goth lifting the veil that covered his face. Goth reached for Fuldanquin lifting his long black veil and suddenly made a sound as if in pain and stopped.  _

_ “Goth?” Fuldanquin asked softly. The taller Timelord turned to his family and took a step revealing six poison arrows had been shot into his back at each important organ. The tips of the arrows were in poison that was still wet.  _

_ “no...NO! WHY DID YOU DO THIS? WHY DID YOU HARM HIM?” Fuldanquin yelled as their link began to crumble and pull as Goth collapsed and his body began to crumble into a blackened soot. _

_ “We did...we did everything right!? Why?” He cried holding his crumbling body that began to blow into the fire. He was shaking and screaming in agony as their bond shattered and his mind was left empty and cold.  _

~~~~

“Fuldanquin...wake up! It’s a dream you’re okay…” Goth's voice sounded breaking Borusa’s dream. He sat up, his hearts pounding and his eyes stinging as tears were falling down his cheeks. 

“You’re okay...oh thank Rassilon we are safe.” Borusa said, trying to hold himself together. He swallowed nervously trying to stop himself from trembling in fear. Goth was concerned and wiped his tears from his face.

“We are safe. It was just a dream...a bad one from the looks of it.” Goth said softly. He had been working and even dozed off a little himself and woke up to Borusa crying and shaking in his sleep. 

The newly regenerated man was still shaking and nervously looked around the room scanning the floors and ceilings carefully. Borusa was running fingers down his forehead and temples nervously. 

“My love? Is something wrong?” Goth asked not sure what he was doing. Borusa turned to him and reached behind him feeling down his back methodically. 

“No, we are safe. No surveillance. We are alone.” Borusa said softly.

“Well, yes we are in a hospital room. That wouldn’t be appropriate would it…” Goth smiled holding his hand. He knew Borusa was hiding something, whether or not he could find out was the real question. The visit from his Chapter house had not been pleasant, but then again, Goth didn’t know much about Borusa’s chapter house. No one did. He was the only member of the Chapters recent history to graduate with a Triple First and attend the rigorous graduate program Goth had. 

“Fuldanquin...you don’t need to hide from me. We don’t have to talk now about it but I do want to know why your cousins scare you so much.” Goth said as gently as he could.

“I’m not afraid of them per say, they are small pieces in the puzzle. We must tread lightly and wait for what the elders say before we make our next moves. The less you know, the safer we both are.” Borusa said, snuggling into his arms. Goth appreciated the cuddling but the response left him with more questions than answers. 

They were interrupted not 30 seconds later but a gentle knock on the door. They let go of each other.

“You can come in.” Borusa replied politely to the inquiring knock.

“Sir, I have 9 students here who are very insistent on seeing you? Do you know them-“ the nurse started before she was interrupted.

“Don’t worry  _ we are all very very close _ .” A familiar voice said before nine of The Deca, as they called themselves, walked right in past the nurse.

“Excuse me, students, I understand you wish but-I-sir I can have security called if you wish...” the nurse said as the students walked past her.

“No, no, it’s alright. They are my students. Plus… considering the time, you all should be in lecture by now. I’d love to know what they are doing here...” Borusa said, raising an eyebrow giving them a familiar displeased expression.

“I told you all he would still make the face. You can change the model but it’s still the Borusa software on the inside.” Rallon grinned. 

“Thank goodness, we can’t wait for you to come back, our substitute won’t let us have our weekly meeting or anything!” Jelpax said. 

“Well it didn’t help that you and Theta were going through his desk!” Vansell said, crossing his arms.

“What were you students doing going through my things?!” Borusa asked, growing less pleased with his students by the second. At least he was in the hospital already before his blood pressure went through the roof. 

“No, wait! Borusa before you get mad, we had a reason!” Jelpax said. 

“We knew you would be getting bored and so we got some things you would like! I went to the store with Ushas.” Millenia said, pulling out a bag handing it to their professor.

“For me?” Borusa asked, confused. First they had admired him ransacking his desk, now the students had gotten him something. 

“Yeah! We all chipped in! It’s for you so you can come back and get rid of our substitute.” Magnus said with his characteristic smile.

“Oh…” Borusa said. The Professor was quite shocked. He hasn’t really thought his students cared much for him especially as they were going through adolescence and were, as expected for their development, pushing the boundaries. 

Borusa reached into the red canvas bag and chuckled already recognizing one of the items. He pulled out his personal tablet that his grade book and lectures. 

“Ah, I see now why you were in my desk. I actually was going to ask Professor Goth to grab it for me if I was not released from the hospital tomorrow.” Borusa smiled. The students smiled, happy their advisor was pleased with them.

“Keep going there’s more!” Koschei said. Borusa nodded and reached in and pulled out another book. 

It was a small paperback of poems from an ancient Dromeian philosopher that had recently been found and published. Borusa was actually very interested in this. 

“Wow, I actually had read an article about this a few weeks ago. It was on my list of books to read.” Borusa said reading the back cover.

“Told you he would like it, Brax knows what Borusa likes!” Theta grinned. 

“Yeah and we figured it could keep you busy while still resting up! Because we know how you like to keep busy.” Mortimus smiled. Their advisor smiled.

“Thank you all very much. I am a little upset you aren’t in class but it is nice to see your smiling faces here.” Borusa said truly touched. Goth took the things from him and placed them on the nightstand.

“Speaking of, I am shocked Drax isn’t here….he usually is one of the adventurous one out of our Deca, no?” Borusa asked, smoothing the bedsheets he was laying under. 

The Deca grew quiet.

“You uh, didn’t hear yet? Or talk to the police?” Ushas said softly. Goth looked up and shook his head.

“What’s happened?” Borusa asked softly, very concerned. He had assumed Drax had gone home for the night, Borusa had checked his lab before heading to the archives. 

“They found him early in the fire with burns and covered in flammable fluids. They think he may have been involved with the uh...fire.” Magnus said softly. Borusa paled, he had gotten an email from his art teacher about an apparent emotional outbreak but had not obviously gotten around to looking more into it. 

“Is he okay? He’s alright? No burns or anything?” Borusa asked. The Deca looked at each other.

“We don’t know his house won’t release anything.” Jelpax said softly. Borusa nodded.

“I’m sure they will let us know as soon as they can. I’m sure he is in good hands and getting whatever he needs.” Goth said, stroking Borusa’s hand. The students noticed the apparent tenderness in his voice and the way they held hands but knew better than to question at the current time when their teacher was healing. 

“Yes, now. Did you nine need anything else in the meantime. I don’t know how much grading or feedback I can give right now but I can always add it to my list.” Borusa said opening the tablet to a new page and turning on the stylus. 

“Uh, well, it would be nice if you could let the substitute know we are here…and then we can do whatever detention you feel is appropriate” Millenia said moving a stray blue curl from her face. Borusa smiled. His students were in no way well behaved but they were witty and kept him plenty busy. He didn’t want it any other way.

“No, I can take care of that. I think, much like when you all were little, this will have to be a buffer day. I will not give you detention nor punish you for reacting without harming yourself or others to a scary or unusual event. I can not ethically do it.” Borusa said. The Deca sighed in relief.

“But, please be kind to your substitute please? I was one during my postdoctoral studies. It’s not fun…” Borusa asked.

“Yes sir.” They replied together. 

“Okay…” Borusa said, writing down to message the professor. 

“Anything else school wise?” The professor asked he wasn’t sure how long he would be out and wanted to make sure they were all set to go.

“Yeah! Do you think you got shorter or taller in this regeneration vs your last body?” Rallon asked, lightening the mood. Borusa smiled. 

“Hmm I’m not sure. I think I’ve gotten maybe an inch or two taller from the looks of things. I think the worst part is getting used to your voice and teeth. I don’t like that my teeth change.” Borusa said after thinking for a moment.

“Wait your teeth change with each regeneration?” Millenia asked, suddenly looking very upset. 

“It’s only odd for a few hours and you mostly sleep when they finish shifting. My brother Rath had to get braces when he last regenerated.” Goth said with a smile. 

“Ew what if you don’t sleep after regenerating?” Koschei asked. 

“Believe me you will sleep. All you want is to get somewhere safe where you can finish sleeping and let your body do it’s work..” Borusa said reassuring the young timelords. It was scary for them still to think about dying and being reborn. 

There was another knock at the door and and Mortimus answered it to two doctors and three students who were shadowing them. 

“Is Professor Borusa here?” The doctor asked plainly.

“Oh yeah, we are visiting! He's over here.” Mortimus said leading them over. 

The room was quickly becoming cramped. 

“Hey, why don’t we let the doctors look over our teacher in peace. We can always skip class tomorrow and visit again.” Theta said. 

“Ah, nice try. Why don’t you all go back and catch up on things and I send an email tomorrow and let you know the plan.” Borusa replied with a knowing smile. The Deca said their goodbyes before finally leaving only the adults in the room.

“Are those your students?” An observing student asked as her supervisor began to check Borusa’s vitals and the other his medical data. 

“Yes, I host a separate group from my normal classes. They certainly are not your average group of students but I am touched they came to see me.” Borusa said, holding out his hand for them. The student smiled and turned to Goth.

“You are Headmaster Goth? Can we check and make sure your telepathic interspatial levels again? Just to be sure you’re alright and nothing is damaged?” The other doctor asked.

“Sure, I don’t mind.” He said. They placed two stickers on his temples and he felt a slight vibration as the machine scanned him. The machine stopped seconds later and beeped.

“Hmm, the levels seem a bit on the high side still but decimal places lower than before. You don’t feel any pain?” The Timelord medic asked.

“No sir.” Goth replied honestly. 

“Doctor if I may interject, I know my family's levels are usually a bit higher than usual. His link to me may be causing this.” Borusa explained. 

“Ah that must be it. It’s not in dangerous levels so there is no reason to worry.” The doctors said with a nod. The stickers were removed and discarded.

“Can I try and stand and walk a little?” Borusa asked sitting up. 

“Yes, we can give that a try if you wish. You seem to be in the end stages of post-regeneration which is good news.” The Doctor concluded with nods from the students. Borusa swung his legs over the bed with ease and stood before anyone could fuss over him. He did not want to be fussed over. 

“Wow, I am a tad taller not by much though.” Borusa said looking around the room, the uneasy meeting from his cousins making him extra careful.

“Everything feels okay? No dizziness?” A student asked. Borusa smiled and lifted the long hospital gown to not trip and walked to the window that overlooked the urban sprawl that made up the Academy. 

“I feel fine, thank you.” He turned with a polite smile. 

“Good, good, this is exactly what we like to hear.” The doctor said as the students took notes.

Borusa looked around the window sill and room and relaxed, now pleased it wasn’t bugged. He walked back over to the bed and sat as the doctors reminded him how to use the food replicator and where to call for a doctor or nurse. 

Goth's personal tablet beeped a tone Borusa had never heard before making the headmaster stop and open the message.

“Excuse me, I have an important call I must answer from my chapter house. I will be right back.” Goth said to his linked partner and the medical staff. 

“Okay, that is fine I will be more than okay!” Borusa said softly, hiding his worry. He telepathically sent feelings of encouragement as Goth left the room. 

“Madame, is everything okay?” Goth answered in at the hospital washroom he had located, 

“I suppose it depends. I’m physically okay, the family is physically okay but you are the one who should be answering that question.” The house matriarch said with fire in her tone. 

“Cousin…” 

“You know that your brother was never as clever as you but sweet Rassilon and Omega I never expected  _ this _ from  _ you. _ ” The elderly Timelady hissed over the call.

“Not to mention with a tramp from the Borusan house? You could have had anyone to link with and you chose some  _ half rate criminal skank _ ? She asked. Goth felt burning anger boil through him.

“Please, I am at the hospital with him still. Is there a point to this call?” Goth asked, trying to control the hurt and anger in his voice.

“Yes, we will be meeting to discuss this. The Borusan Family has already reached out to discuss the matters and would like to meet after reuniting with their cousin. We will be heading to their house and then they will meet once more at our home for final negotiations.” She said plainly. 

“What is there to discuss?! We are in love and wish to be with each other.” Goth argued. 

“Yes and you were a fool to succumb to such childish behavior and ruin our good name! This is out of your hands. You will be sent the meeting times and if I were you I would prepare to argue you have nothing to do with him. His House is hardly above that of a Scendeles…” The Timelady sneered and hung up on him. 

Goth turned off the phone and rubbed his face. He was so angry but there was nothing he could do about anything. The only positive was that at least they wouldn’t have to hide anymore. Maybe his family could warm up to Borusa once everyone met in person. 

  
  


As soon as the Death Zone grew daisies.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading. I promise I will be nicer to Drax and our stupid-hat-wearing politicians in the next chapter. Also the Deca will be making an appearance as well. 
> 
> I hope to have the next one ready to go be next week but I am in school and have a life outside of writing fanfics. 
> 
> Stay safe and Vote if you are American!


End file.
